


Darkness Lightening

by KatLeePT



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Lex needs a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Lightening

"Lex, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, Clark. Thank you for coming over." Lex glances at his guard who allowed the younger man in and is still hovering in case he should be needed. His fingers curl as he resists the urge to shoo him away. "You may take your leave now."  
  
The guard nods but, wisely, doesn't speak. He exits as quietly as he entered, leaving Lex alone with Clark.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me which of these farms would make the best investment?" Lex asks, splaying pictures of each of the local farms in questions across his desk.  
  
Clark comes to his side and looks at them. "They're all selling?" he asks in surprise.  
  
"They have fallen on hard times, and unlike your father, each is wiling to take me up on my offer to let them maintain control of their own farms while I only take a marginal percent of their profit."  
  
Clark glances over at Lex and is silent for a moment. He knows well of the deal Lex offered his father not too long ago. It seemed like the moment news got out that his family was having a little more financial difficulty than normal, Lex had come speeding in with his offer. Jonathan had been infuriated by the younger Luthor's presumptuous deal, but Clark knew that Lex's offer was a good deal. Both he and his mother also recognized that Lex only wanted to help.  
  
Lex is aware of Clark's scrutiny but remains calm. He waits for him to speak and then gives him the proverbial floor. He listens to his words, but the actual meanings have little effect on him. All of these families are friends of the Kents, people Clark has known his entire life, and Lex has no intention of letting any of them down. He'll help any one for whom Clark cares and who lets him care for them, but sometimes, such as this morning, he needs a little something himself.  
  
Clark smells strongly of the farm today. He's out of school at the moment and dressed in his usual flannel and jeans. Lex has tried, since the moment he first came into his office this morning, to not notice how delightfully tight his old blue jeans fit him or how the material moves around certain areas of his young body with every movement he makes. But now, as Clark pours over the pictures and fact files Lex has on the three farms, he's close enough to smell and to touch. Lex's fingers curl with his desire to reach out to him. There are a million ways he can reach to him, but not a single way, he's found yet, that he can actually touch Clark, other than the rare hug, that won't alert the younger man to his true intentions.  
  
He watches him intently and leans a little closer when he knows he won't notice. Clark's breath as he speaks quickly and eagerly of the other farms washes down over Lex's bald head. The scent of horses and hay on the young man is almost heady, and the way his blue eyes are alight with interest warms Lex in a way nothing else ever has or will. When at last Clark has finished talking, Lex smiles, but he doesn't sink back into his chair.  
  
He collects the photographs and files, tucking them neatly into their manilla folders, and stacks them together. "Thank you, Clark," he speaks with a genuine smile. "You've made my decision easy for me."  
  
"I have?"  
  
His smile grows at the sound of surprise in his voice. "Yes." Their eyes meet, locking for just a moment. "You always do." He stands. "I'll finance all three."  
  
Clark looks up in surprise. "Are you sure?"  
  
"As you pointed out, they each possess different benefits while their top interests also vary. I believe you've helped me to reach the right decision." His smile is as warm as sunshine and the light in his own blue eyes genuine as he offers Clark his hand and says again, "Thank you, Clark."  
  
Clark takes his hand, and a fire spreads through Lex Luthor, warming even the deepest recesses of the soul he knows is already darkened, but on a beautiful, Spring day like today and with Clark Kent's hand in his, Lex can almost forget that fact. He can almost forget the Luthor blood coursing through his veins and dooming him from the very beginning to a life without success in love. He can almost forget that Clark doesn't feel the same way he feels about him for him. He can almost forget that some one as good, kind, and wonderful as Clark could never love him. And when Clark does smile at him, it gives him hope not just for the day but for life.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, Lex," Clark says, startling him out of his reverie of darkness lightening.  
  
"For what?" he questions with a blink.  
  
Clark's smile grows. He clearly think it's charming that Lex is pretending to not know of which time he's referring. "For offering to help my dad."  
  
"Any time, Clark," Lex speaks truthfully. "The offer still stands."  
  
"I know. Thank you."  
  
"It's the least I can do for a friend, but I'll keep you from your chores no longer. I know you have important work to do."  
  
Clark flashes him one last grin and then runs off, leaving Lex alone but no longer dark and dismal in his thoughts. He retakes his seat and touches the folders he presented to Clark for just a moment. Then he brings other paperwork out of his desk, papers with much bigger and bolder plans than buying a few farms in the Kansas countryside. His smile, however, is still in place for Clark has touched him, has warmed him, and has given him hope as he always does.  
  
He knows he's doing right because of the feelings the younger man set sailing inside of him, and he holds to that hope not just for his plans for the day but for much longer and more carefully set plans. Maybe one day, he thinks, he can overcome being born a Luthor. Maybe one day he can earn others' trust. Maybe one day, he hopes with all his heart, he can earn Clark Kent's love.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to DC Comics, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
